


Stamina

by PaperFox19



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Male Solo, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rivalry, Voyeurism, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nova thinks he can beat Spiderman in stamina and poses a challenge but he learns that Spiderman has amazing stamina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stamina

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Stamina

Nova thinks he can beat Spiderman in stamina and poses a challenge but he learns that Spiderman has amazing stamina.

-x-

It was no secret that Sam and Peter had a heated rivalry. At school it was always a war zone between these two, in class competing with grades, in gym competing in every event; the rope climb, track, and duck when they play dodge ball. Peter often best him in academics, but in gym since he had to play the role of puny Parker Sam beat him there including at lunch.

Then when they are heroes, they competed when they trained, when they were on missions, who could take out the more robots, who could take out the most bad guys, they usually tied in this. Even at home who could do the most chores, who could get them done faster, who could shower first, who made the best dinner, who could get their homework done faster. Really anything to compete over, Danny had a theory about this but more on that later.

Sam called Peter into his room. “Alright Parker I got an idea of a new challenge for us.”

“What you got?” he responds, he likes beating Sam at his challenges.

“First we take off our clothes.” Sam pulls off his shirt.

“Okay, is this a muscle contest or maybe a dick comparison contest. Because I will beat you in both!” he says pulled off his shirt revealing his muscled chest and abs. He starts undoing his belt.

“No, a big dick is nothing without stamina. Think about it what’s good about a huge thing if it can’t last more than 10 seconds.” He works on his own belt as Peter drops his pants and boxers revealing his massive 9 inch cock. ‘Fuck he’s huge!’ he drops his own pants showing he’s going commando. His 7 inch long uncut penis was already semi hard. “So…we uh…just touch ourselves and the first one to cum loses.”

Peter takes hold of his penis and begins to touch himself, his cock swells. Sam does the same and he reaches full arousal. The two began pumping themselves, the brunette had his eyes closed and worked his manhood at a decent speed, enjoying the friction.

Sam was having some trouble, he kept trying to picture someone else, he closed his eyes but no matter who he thought of they kept melting into the male before him. He kept opening his eye to peek at Peter and his delicious looking cock. His insides twitch and he moaned feeling pleasure channel to his member as well.

They continued on, panting and moaning as they dove into their fantasies. Sam eyed as Peter worked his stiff penis, he had a habit of using his thumb to rub his head before stoking back down. He found himself working his manhood faster.

Each stroke allowed his foreskin to rub over his head. ‘Damn it, I’m gonna cum first I can’t lose.” They were both working themselves and pre began to overflow. He leaned forward and captured Peter’s cock in his mouth, he started sucking on the head, letting his tongue lap up his pre.

“Ahh Sam what the fuck!” Peter gasped and the pleasure erupted through him and he came. His semen flowed into Sam’s mouth and he drank it down, swallowing every drop.

The boy pulled back, showing no sign of guilt or embarrassment, as Peter stared at him in shock. “What?”

“What do you mean what? What the heck was that!?”

“Well I didn’t say we couldn’t touch each other. Don’t be a sore loser.”

“Sore loser huh we’ll see about that.” He grabbed Sam, he reached down and took hold of his penis. He pulled his foreskin back and rubbed the head with his thumb, while his other hand reached down and thrust two fingers into his twitching hole.

“Ahh fuck yes!” he moaned and came his seed splashing onto his body. Peter wasn’t done with him, he kept thrusting his fingers in and out, he found Sam’s sweet spot and attacked it. He jabbed his prostate again and again until Sam was crying out with another orgasm.

Sam went limp in the brunettes arms. His head rested against his shoulder as he panted, coming down from his sex high. Peter looked at Sam, his cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkling with lust. He didn’t know what came over him, but he kissed his fellow hero.

The boy moaned into the kiss. This was like a dream, and Sam has had a lot of dreams like this so he’d know. When the kiss finally broke the two remained quite just sharing in the other’s warmth. “You know there is a way to increase one’s stamina, we could do it together and you know, a lot.”

“Sounds good,” Sam gets up, his renewed arousal bobbing as he does so and gets on Peter’s bed, on his hands and knees with his ass up high in the air.

“Take me!” he moans out. Peter is up on him in a flash, he spreads the boy’s cheek and lines up his own new arousal with his stretched hole. He thrusts in and both males moan in pleasure.

The room was filled with moans and the creaking of Peter’s bed. Danny and Luke heard the ruckus and peeked in. “Oh Peter fuck yes give it to me!”

“Fuck you are so tight, you keep sucking me in!” both of them looked so happy.

“Finally, I thought they’d never get in bed together.”

“You were right the two did have a thing for each other.”

“Yep, Tiger owes me 50 bucks.”

“Should we give them some privacy?”

“And miss this, no way.” They whip out their cocks and play with themselves as they watch this test of stamina.

End


End file.
